It's Complicated
by broghanreid
Summary: Alex a normal human girl falls in love with a vampire JJ, only she doesn't know he's a vampire. It's very complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was like I was blind. And he was the only thing I could see. It was if everything else was blurry and he was the only thing that was clear. Then I fell and everything was clear once again. "Are you okay?" he asked me, while he was helping me get up.

"...Yeah," I felt like there was a lump in my throught. It was very hard to talk.

"That's good. you took quite a hard fall. Well I am JJ, nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

The touch of his skin made my heart skip a beat. His skin was cool and smooth, it was lovely. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you as well. I better be going don't want to be late. Seeya around." I can't believe I said that many words without sounding like an idiot.

I turned around and strted walking to walk to English, I think he called out "Seeya around Alex!" But I couldn't be sure cause I was quite far away from him.

In English I couldn't quite concentrate because my mind was trying to figure out when "later" was. It could be lunch or it could be next year for all I know. It will probably be never, cause he doesn't seem to find anyone in this school attractive enough, but that doesn't stop them -actually us- from trying.

I walked to lunch still deep in thought, as I made my way to the table I usually sit at when JJ came up and said, " Hey Alex do you want to sit with me today?"

I looked at Steph -my best friend- who was giving me the thumbs up sign, I gave her a barely noticeable nod and then tried to say yes to JJ. JJ put his free arm around my waist and led me towards a free table. I had stopped breathing.

" So Alex what are you in next?" JJ asked me all of the sudden.

I had to think about it for a minute, what am I in? Oh yeah, P.E. my favourite subject, "P.E. what about you?"

"P.E. as well, that is so funny!"

I laughed, then thought "Yes, we have swimming which means I could show off my althletic body."

After I had finished my lunch and put my tray away, it was time for P.E. JJ walked with me to the P.E. department with his arm around my waist. It felt good, like it was ment to be there.

I love swiming, it was one of my favourite sports -after dancing and gymnastics that is. The activity in swimming was diving, diving wasn't my favourite part of the swimming block but at least I was good at it. JJ was up first because his surname is Allan. He preformed a great dive, there was hardly a splash. It was like he was a pro, I waited till it was my shot I was the last in the class -it isn't fair I am always last- because my surname is White.

When it was my shot I tried to do a perfect dive without a splash, I think my dive was very straight but I heard a very big splash. Hopefully I was wrong and it was only a small one because if it was a big one all my hopes and dream were down the drain.

When I was out off the pool JJ came up to me and said, "That was a really good dive, are you going to try out for the diving team at the tryout tomorrow?"

"Mabey, I'm not sure diving is really fun. Are you?"

"I might, I do like diving and it _is_ fun but my favourite sport is cross country and I would rather go in the the team for that. Do you like cross country?"

"Yes, cross country is one of the things at school I was great at," I thought. So I replied enthusiastically " Yeah I love it."

"That's great, will you come and try out for the team with me on Monday?" He asked me looking intensely into my eyes, it gave me butterflies in the pitt of my stomach.

I couldn't reply because when I went to speek it felt like the butterflies were making there way up and out of my mouth. It felt strange but I liked it, so since I couldn't talk I just nodded like an idiot.

After P.E. I ran to maths because the bell went five minutes earlier. When I got into the class I saw that JJ was sitting in the seat next to me. I blushed bright red and went to sit beside him.

The intense connection between our bodies was so over powering, I just wanted to move his head towards mine and kiss him. Then he tuned to look at me -just the way I wanted him to- his beautiful face made me stop and stare, -also I think I was drooling- it was breathtaking. That is when I fainted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I was in the nurses office, with my mom sitting beside me holding my hand. I tried to sit up but when I did my head felt it weighed the same as an elephant. "Honey dont try and sit up. You hit your head pretty hard didn't you?" Asked my mom gentely pushing me to lie back down.

"I don't know I can't remember much, what actually happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well honey what happened is that when JJ went to talk to you just suddenly fainted. Where you feeling okay?"

I nodded. Shoot why did JJ have to notice that it was when HE went to talk to me I fainted. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about? Hopefully it was to ask me out, but then again you never know do you?

Because I had missed so much of maths and it was my last class of the day, I was told to go home and relax. But I didn't want to I just wanted to see JJ, I couldn't though so I went home.

****

When I got home, I went straight to my room to get changed out of my school uniform into my jeans and a t-shirt. Then I went out for a walk to clear my head.

I walked around the block, then into the park and sat on a swing for about ten minutes. Then I saw a dark figure walking into the park. As the figure came closer I could make out that it was a boy in school uniform, my schools school uniform. The boy got nearer to me and I could just make out his height, he was slightly taller than me and he was holding a white bag with Timberland written on it.

As the boy got closer I could make out his bright emerald green eyes and beautiful lips in a lovely angelic smile. And from the moment I saw his emerald eyes I knew that it was JJ. Then he recognised that it was me and he started to run towards me with that beautiful smile of his getting even bigger.

"Hey Alex, are you okay you looked really sick the last time I seen you." He said when he sat on the swing next to me.

"Hiya JJ. I'm fine, I know I did and I'm sorry about that." I replied trying not to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, and anyway before you fainted I had something to ask you."

"I know, so what did you want to ask?"

"I was wondering..." He stopped talking then and he looked intensely into my eyes with those beautiful big emerald green eyes of his.

"Yeah," I said hopefully he was going to ask what I think he was.

"...do you believe in love at first sight?"He asked looking away from me.

Well of course I do cause I feel in love with him the moment I saw him. "Yeah, I think I do. Why?" I was hoping he was going to say "Because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," but he didn't he said;

"Just wondering, see you at school tomorrow"

Then he just walked away, not even turning back to look at me. I felt absolutely gutted. So I just got up off the swing and walked home.

When I got home my mom was back from work, and she asked me how I was feeling but all I wanted to do was go to my room and cry. But my mom wouldn't let me leave until I told her so I just told her I felt fine.

I don't think she believed me, but she let me go to my room. In my room I tried to cry but no tears came. So I just got my school bag out and started my home work, but the homework I had was maths and it brought back the memories from maths today so I put it back. Then went for a nap, and I fell asleep. A deep sleep...

"Come on babe wake up" Said a beautiful voice in my ear waking me up. "I know it's our honeymoon but with our job we have no rest. Come on sleepyhead get up, breakfast is made."

"Mmmm..." I said still half asleep.

The beautiful voice stoped talking and began to kiss my neck, it was lovely. "I love you Alex, but we're going to be late..." Then I realised who the voice was. It was JJ. I opened my eyes and I saw it was JJ with the same beautiful, emerald, green eyes and heart-shaped face.

"Yeah, I'm up honey. I love you to. Now where's my breakfast." I said kissing him.

JJ gave me my breakfast it was my favourite. A full fat fry up. Once I had finished it, and got washed and dressed JJ and I had a long kissing session.

"Alex get up, your gonna be late" I heard my mom saying...

When I woke up I realised it was all a dream. The most wonderful dream ever. I didn't want it to end, ever but my mom was still shouting at me to wake up. I looked at my alarm clock. IT WAS 8 O'CLOCK. I had to get dressed in a hurry and do my make up in a hurry.

When I got to school Steff was waiting to ambush me about what happened in maths. "So Al what happened in maths with JJ?" So I had to explain everything to her, but I couldn't face telling her what happened at the park. I couldn't tell ANYONE. Just then the bell went for class and I had to rush to maths.

I was dreading maths, cause I really didn't want to faint again. When I got in the classroom no-one else was there so I sat in my seat and tried not to think of JJ, but then he walked into the class. His lovely brown hair swaying with every step he took. Then his head turned towards me and he smiled his beautiful smile, I felt faint but I was determined not to faint again. JJ walked to his seat right beside me.

"Hey Alex," JJ said with that amazing voice of him, it just reminded me of the dream I had last night.

"Hi JJ," I said not looking him in the eyes, to embarrassed about the dream.

Then the teacher began to talk about something-or other so I tried to pay attention to her. I moved my hair to over my shoulder to make a blonde screen inbetween us. Every so often I would peek throughto look at him. Then thankfully the bell went and I tried to get up out of my seat in a matter of seconds but - typically - I triped and just like the first time met JJ helped me up and when he touched my skin it was magical. His cool smooth skin made my skin feel as though it was electrical. The energy between us was unbareable, but it kept on building until I broke the cuircut between us.

JJ began to speek but I just ran to my next class, music. In music I couldn't concentrate my mind was racing, all I was thinking about was JJ, and what class I would see him in again, and if he would let me sit beside him again at lunch. "Miss White are you with us?" Said Mr Summer asked me suddenly.

"Yes, Mr Summer" I replied roboticly.

"Well then can you answer the question for us?"

"What question, Mr Summer?"

"Is a saxaphone a brass instrument or woodwind?"

I knew he just made up that question because it is a trick question to catch me out. "That is a trick question Mr Summer because it is both." I knew I got that one right, by the look on his face. When I answered it, his face just dropped. "Good, Miss White now pay attention."

For the rest of the lesson I never got called on again, so I just went back to day-dreaming.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had decided that when I see JJ, I am going to ask him out. I walked out of the class when the bell rang and went straight to the lunch hall, to try and look for him.I scanned through the whols room looking for him but I couldn't see him only his friend's. He must have went out of the school for lunch, but I couldn't go out of the school grounds because my mom thought it was dangerous. I don't know how it can be dangerous, but that's what my mom thinks.

I had to wait for half an hour until he came back into the grounds, when I seen him walking into the grounds my heart was in my shoes. I just watched him with loving eyes and then he seen me and smiled his beautiful smile, and walked over to me. "Hey Alex," he said looking intensely into my eyes.

I couldn't speek it was if I had lost my tounge."H..H...Hiya JJ, I have something t...to ask you," I CAN'T DO IT I kept telling myself I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T DO IT!!!

"Okay," he said camly and cooly."Shoot." And then he shone that beautiful smile that made me fall in love with him.

I took a few deep breaths then looked at him in the eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. "I w...was wondering if you w...would like to go some t...t...time?" When I had finished talking to him I had to away because I was going bright red.

JJ didn't talk for a while, I guessed he was thinking about it. More like how polietly to say no. "Alex," he started."It's a lovely thought bu-"

"Why?" I interupted, I wanted know why he was saying no.

"It's Complicated" Was all he said.

"Nothing can be that complicated that you can't go out with someone, I didn't even say when or where. Do you have a girlfriend? Is that it? It's not that complicated you know. You could of just said. I wouldn't have been offended."

"Alex, let me finish this time okay? I don't have a girlfriend by the way. It was a lovely thought Alex and I would love to go out with you but," he took a long pause at that moment, held my hands and looked lovingly into my eyes and said the two words I will hate forever " I can't, I'm really sorry." Then he just walked away out of the school.

I was heart broken. I was crushed. I just wanted the ground to swollow me up and never spit me out. But mainly I was so embarassed cause I really thought he was going to say yes. I'm so stupid, how could I ever think someone like him, could ever like someone like me. I'm to normal and plain and he's wonderful, funny, smart, charming and everything a girl could ever want. He must have loads of girls wanting him, how could I ever think that out of all those glamourous girls he must have wanting him that he would ever want ME.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I just wanted to **DIE**. Then I saw Steph running towards me with that sorry look she has, she must have found out what happened. I felt a whole lot worse, cause if Steph knows then EVERYONE knows. I remember once in 3 grade, I told Steph that I fancied this boy called Callum,and within a minute mabye everyone knew and then Callum came up to me and said, "I would **NEVER **go out with you!" It was a heartbreaking moment but now looking back on it, it was really funny.

"How could he say no Al? HOW?"Steph inturupted my memories.

"I dunno Steph, but does everyone one know?"I had to ask, she wouldn't find it insulting, she knew that no-one could trust her with any secrets.

"No, they don't only me. JJ went into the dining hall and pulled me away from our table and gave me this note, I HAD to read it sorry, here" She said handing me the note. I unfolded it and read;

_Heyy Alex I'm sorry I said no, I do love you. I love you so much but it's better this way.  
I'm not going to be in any of your classes anymore, I will be at school but not so that you would see me.  
Don't take it as a offence, I just can't. It's to dangerous for us to get close. I really love you so much._

_Love you more than my life,  
JJ_

There was tear marks on the page, and I had realised that I was crying my eyes out. I couldn't go back into the school, because everyone would ask me what was going on and I wouldn't be able to take it."I'm going home Steph. I'll call you later." And then i just walked away...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I didn't want to go home so instead I just went to the park, where he had asked me if I believed in love at first sight. I saw a figure sitting on the swing and I hoped it was JJ, so i could ask him about the note. When I got closer I realised it was JJ, I ran tohedwards the swings with the note in my hand. When he saw me he didn't run away he just gave me a sad, sad smile. When I reached the swing I asked him with tears running down my face, "How can you love me and say NO?"

He walked to wards me and gave me a hug. We stood hugging each other for a while then he whispered in my ear, "I want to go out with you so much, but it is far to dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt by me." I didn't understand what that ment by that, how is he dangerous? He wouldn't hurt a fly, how could he hurt me?

"How can you hurt me?" I asked removing myself from the bear like hug he was giving me, that made me feel so safe.

"I'm... a," He paused for a while to consider whether to tell me."Vampire!"

I was quite taken back, he could hug me and resist my neck. He could go to school and no-one has been bitten (I think). He is here alone with me and nothing has happened. But I didn't care, I loved him more than ANYTHING so I said, "So, you're fine alone with me right now. I just want YOU!"

"I'm NOT fine right now I could easily bite you, but I love you to much to even try." Then he kissed me on the check. It was like an electric shock, but I loved it.

I just wanted more so I kissed him on the lips, then he kissed me back. We kissed for what seemed like forever then I had to break the kiss, cause I needed to breath. "What's wrong Alex? Didn't you like the kiss?" I just laughed and continued to kiss him. Then after a while he broke the kiss and said, "You know this means we're going out, and by the way don't you want to know what I eat?"

I was confused, "Don't vampires drink human blood?" Because in the films they drink human blood and live in coffins, but then they don't come out in the night and it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Then he just laughed.

"Most do, but my family and a few like us drink animal blood. We didn't want to be mosters, so we grouped together and we became more civialised. My cousins the Cullens and our close family friends the Denali are also like my family." Once he had told me that, I knew I loved him because him telling me that didn't make a difference to how I felt. So I kissed him again. And that time he pulled me close and wrapped his cool arms around me. I then put my hands around his neck, and we made out for what seemed like forever.

After a while I had to brake the kiss for air then I said, "Are you not going to be in my class?"

"Well I might be able to change it back and if your lucky I might even be able to change it so I'm in ALL of your classes." He said with a smile the went back to kissing me.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." We kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed, until we couldn't kiss anymore. "I have to go home now," I said looking at my watch.

"Aww, well I do watch you sleep. So i'll see you tonight." He said then kissed me one final time and left.

The last thing he said to me left me puzzled. He watch's me sleep. That's a bit scary. Not pervy but scary. When I wake up I look a mess, which means that when I am asleep I must look worse. I walked home in a kind of daze, thinking about what just happened and what I was going to tell Steph. Cause I had to tell her that we were going out now, but what would I say is the reason why he wouldn't go out with me before. He wouldn't want me to tell her that he was a vampire would he?

When I got home I was straight on the phone to Steph, "Hiya," she answered.

"Hey Steph. Guess who has a very hot boyfriend named JJ,"

"OMG!!!" She screamed.

I told her what happened but left out the vampire bit, and told her the reason why he could't go out with me before was because he has scared that it would end badly. She believed all that, without asking any questions. I was thankful for that.

After the phone call had ended, I went straight to my room to think about what JJ had said when we left. Then I heard a voice saying, "You took your time. I've been waiting for you."


End file.
